minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Brine: Fury - Part 1: What Started Will Not End
Day 1 Getting Minecraft I've always wished to have Minecraft. I've always fantasized getting my hands on the game and playing because I already know most of the controls. And I finally have the game! I am very excited! Best birthday present ever! I rush to my desk, sit in my chair, turn on my computer, and begin gaming. For a moment, I feel eerie, but I brush the feeling off. The Beginning Something is wrong. When I get into the game, I begin in a desert, and all the cacti are replaced with little golden towers. I'm so confused. I have to walk dozens of blocks to get to a spot with trees. After a bit, it's night. I wander around for a bit, feeling eerie a bit, until Mom calls me down for the birthday dinner. After dinner, I go back to my room, close the door, go to my desk, and continue gaming. I wander into a forest, noticing that the trees are surrounded by blocks of gold, a very unusual thing in Minecraft. I begin thinking that either the system had an error and the world generated like this, or I just got hacked and didn't even notice it. Anyway, I see a sign sitting on a block of gold reading "BRINE." I am confused, because it could not be Herobrine, due to the developer of the game denying the existence of him. So it must be some hacker. Eventually, I just decide to play in Creative mode. And when my world generates, I am surrounded by a copious amount of signs. They all say "DÖD." I am so confused, and I don't even know what that means. After walking through a sea of signs, the labels go from "DÖD" to "UTGÅNG." It is getting creepy. Eventually "GYLLENE BRINE KOMMER" is on a sign. And right then and there, I am hit by something, and I don't even know what. I just decide to shut down my computer and go to bed, waiting for the next day. Day 2 I return to playing Minecraft, but again, something is off again. I hear someone speaking in a foreign language. It sounds a bit like Swedish, because I hear "DÖD." Someone wants me dead. I go into a really weird panic. I keep hearing it, and I feel like my headphones should be thrown somewhere. Eventually, I go deep into the forest and sight a flash of something gold. It looks like a player. I begin getting a super eerie feeling. Nothing seems normal now. I think that maybe this was a crappy idea and I should turn back, but I keep going anyway. And eventually, I start hearing horror music from the game. And it appears in front of me. A golden version of Steve with completely white eyes, staring right in front of me. I freeze, thinking that if I move, my computer will stop working. "who are you?" I chat. "01100111011101010110110001100100," chats this Steve player. "what?" I chat back. Suddenly, the game starts zooming in on Steve, and he hits me. The window closes, and the game asks if I wish to send a crash report. Crap! I think. Of course, this player just... leaves. I pop open Google Chrome and go to a site that converts binary. When I converted the ones and zeros with ASCII, I got guld, the Swedish spelling of gold. I stand up, furiously, knowing what to do. I have to go to in-game war. Category:Jenna Glenwood Category:Golden Brine Category:Series Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World